Beginning of Forever
by HayloChick210
Summary: Bella is shopping...but what will happen in the end when she is kidnapped? And what will happen between Bella and Jacob and Bella and Edward? Will she become a vampire after all this time? Is she in love with Jacob....
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella Marie Swan," a velvety voice whispered from the shadows of the depth of the alleyway behind a street corner in Port Angeles as I walked down the shop street with Ben and Angelia, two of my friends from the Forks

Hey guys! What's up? This is officially my first Fanfic. so tell me what yall think about! Its kinda fast moving….Enjoy it! It took me a long time to write so y'all better love me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," a velvety voice whispered from the shadows of the depth of the alleyway behind a street corner in Port Angeles as I walked down the shop street with Ben and Angelia, two of my friends from the Forks. The voice was hardly a whisper, not so loud, but soft so that only I could hear; Ben and Angie was both window shopping for dorm room accessories and to busy holding hands and laughing, unaware of my fate, no my destiny, and the voice.

If Edward was here he would surely tell me to ignore the voice, but it sounded so familiar, like I heard it in a dream or in my head, but I knew it wanted something. It was in the corner like a figure looming in the distance, long, slim, and a huge block, and I was damn right curious to figure out what the hell it was. Then, his voice entered my head.

"Bella love, don't be stupid, walk away." A hand reached for mine and pulled me towards the shadows, the hand was ice cold like marble, but smooth like it had lotion all over it. The figure was gone out of the shadow and a blind fold was placed over my eyes as I saw Ben and Angie walking down the street not evening noticing I was gone, but heading for a little tea shop called Mama Days Best. I screamed, but cold lips reached for my warm lips and a hand was holding the same of my back, the way Edward did. But, why in the hell would Edward put a blind fold on me? I bit the person and they stopped kissing me and soon left me in the hands of someone else.

I heard voices and laughter from the other side of the alleyway, and then I was being carried by one hand and placed into a car, and a god like voice started talking, placing orders to the others, and making sure they knew the plan. What plan? I tried to make them talk, to make them listen to me, but all they did was laugh at my efforts and one even tried stoking my cheeks, and I slapped him, causing more laughter.

Edward was right, Port Angeles was way to dangerous for me to been in by myself with Angie and Ben, I felt so stupid. And the wedding was only a week away, Edward and I was to move in two weeks to Alaska and live happily ever after together. All gone. Finished.

The voices were making a plan now, but I couldn't tell who was who, not when my ears were covered by them icy cold hands, a pair of hands I thought I knew. The car stopped and a giant figure lifted me from the car, and I knew I had reached the end, and then a voice called to me.

"Bella, Bella my love!" It was Edward and he sounded terrified and unknowing, and unable to believe this.

"Edward! What's happening to me?" I called trying to pull away from the tall figure.

"Silence." A childish voice called from the car, a voice sounding like a young girl with dimples, but cold.

The noise level stopped and the sounds of more footsteps were being made around me, and then I felt a cold hand trying to comfort me. But, I knew it wasn't Edward's cold hands, but old like leather, and not as gentle. It was the Volturi and my guess, Jane was with them. I screamed, loud.

"Uncover her eyes." Jane said with coolness in her high pitched voice. A pair of hands reached for my face, and lifted the blind fold away.

In front of me stood seven members of the Volturi and the whole Cullen family showing little emotion, but Edward had eyes to kill towards a seventeen year old looking blonde boy in line with besides the rest of the Volturi. We were on the Cullen's yard beside the big house I had visited so much this summer, the house were all the planning for Edward's and my wedding took place, and it was all going to end.

"Now, Marcus step forward, you are going to be punished for the assault you made against Bella first of all, and second it was not an order for you to blindfold the girl in such a fashion, I just wanted to see her for a minute, not harm her." Jane said coldly as Marcus stunned walking towards Jane and bowed.

"Jane, please!" Marcus whispered in mercy.

"It will only sting for a moment Marcus. You are too valuable to kill, and it is not in my hands, but a moment of some of my powers will set you straight, will it not Aro?" Jane asked looking towards an older vampire, standing by the Cullen family.

"Yes, my dear Jane it would." Aro said bowing his head at Jane and allowing her wish.

The sound of a thousand screams filled the air as Marcus fell to the ground at Jane's feet and begged for her to stop. Jane laughed cruelly and finally stopped after what seemed forever. I was trying to stop the pain for Marcus, even if this fool tried to kiss me and well, did. Jane was now watching me with curious eyes, and tried with force to use her power on me.

"Remember love, it doesn't work on Bella." Aro said politely.

"Yes master, I was just looking for a change." Jane said.

"Now if you will remember Edward, we had a little promise about Bella." Aro said smiling at Edward with perfect teeth.

"Yes, and we told you, we set the date for a little bit of when Bella is supposed to be heading to college and after our wedding, to have an excuse for her absentness." Edward said now looking at Aro with complete worry.

"That is all good, Edward, I merely was here to do some paper work that is now required with transforming a vampire you see, the Volturi since the attacks on this area demands that all new vampires become registered members of the vampire society, just as custom for a vampire to visit the Volturi once every five hundred years." Aro explained with a smile and a look at Bella.

Aro stepped towards Edward. I was watching with mild curiosity to what kind of paper work Aro talked about, I hated doing papers, especially since Edward made me fill out all those papers for college.

"Interesting sort of papers you had in mind, Aro, but how will this effect Bella and I?" Edward asked in a mild, yet respective tone towards the old friend of Carlisle.

Then I noticed how Alice closed her eyes and reached for Jasper's hand and I knew she was having a vision and sharing it with Jasper.

"Well if you don't agree Aro, would I suggest you allow me to fill out the paper work for Bella? After all, our diets consist of large game and such, as you remember." Edward said in response to Aro's unheard thought.

Then I saw Alice whisper something to Rosalie and she took Alice's hand. Something was going on, something that the Volturi took no mind to, something that Alice was seeing, and Edward was distracting them for some reason.

Then I looked at Edward who was staring at Aro with little more than a sad look. There stood Edward, bronze hair the color of a copper penny, golden eyes, and arrogant features of aristocrats, he was perfect and going to be my husband, if we could get rid of the Volturi, and soon. Edward was distracting the Volturi and I wanted to know why, and then he stepped towards me.

"Aro, may I take Bella home and may Alice accompany her for the ride? Surely her father will be worried sick over her being gone since she was staying with her friends in Port Angeles when Marcus kidnapped her." Edward pointed out trying to convince the Volturi of the lie knowing I was staying the night with Alice tonight after Angie, Ben, and I was supposed to being getting back from Port Angeles.

"Very well, but may I first talk with Bella, Jane, and you for a brief moment a few miles away in private?" Aro asked reaching for Jane's hand and motioning for Edward and I to follow.

"Where would you like us to go, Aro?" Edward said with a voice of worry and thought.

Aro started running with Jane holding his hand, both took off with such speed I knew I couldn't keep that pace, but Edward didn't even think about it. I was flying with the wind in my hair with Edward carrying me in his arms going as fast easily as Jane and Aro had headed off and catching up to both of them. What seemed like fifteen minutes only last two minutes and Edward set me down by a tree.

"Now, Jane and I would like to talk to Edward and you about the fact of you becoming a vampire and actually knowing what you are becoming and give you the proper warning of what is to be expected from you as a new vampire." Aro said smiling politely at me and reaching to pull me closer towards him and Jane.

"Aro, I could explain it to Bella if you would only think about it a little more in detail and add some things." Edward said studying Aro with an expression of hoping.

"Why that would be an awesome idea as the younger people on this continent called America says." Aro said in delight and pushed me towards Edward.

"Bella love, you will need to be in a secluded spot away from the world when I change you, and where no one will here you yelling, you will be in great pain for three days, and you will be hungry for the blood of your own kind. You will not be allowed to see Charlie or Renée in till we are sure you are balanced in control over your emotions, and you are going to need to understand and do what Carlisle and I say, understand?" Edward said whispering in my ear in a soothing voice.

"Very well, and I would like to add as Edward knew the moment I arrived I came to personally invite you to enjoy the life of a member of the Volturi on trail for six months whenever you two are ready and of course Alice would be more than welcome to come too." Aro said smiling in greedy hopes.

"Well, I might consider your offer in a couple decades, but for now, I would like to have a chance to enjoy time with Edward and my family while I can." I said coolly towards Aro reaching for Edwards comforting hand.

"Very well, I will let you go for now Bella, and remember, Edward, I will be in this part of the world in about two years and I would love to see Bella and you as a happy vampire couple, understood?" Aro said with a promise in his voice.

"That is understood and now may I take Bella home?" Edward asked Aro.

"Yes and I believe that will do. Come Jane the others are meeting us for dinner in Seattle, and we must hurry for the best meal." With that Jane and Aro were gone as fast as they could run.

"Edward!" I said pressing my face to his neck.

"Its okay, Bella love, we must get you home and fast." Edward said taking my hand and placing me on his back.

"Why? I'm staying with Alice and you tonight!" I said in a complaining voice.

"I know, but Alice needs to talk to you right away." Edward said as he started running through the woods towards the house.

In a matter of minutes Edward and I reached the riverside house and Alice was by the door waiting for us. I didn't know what to expect, but she had a vision. A vision so powerful, apparently so that she had risked sharing it with Jasper and Rosalie in front of the Volturi.

"Are we too late?" Edward asked in sorrow.

Alice bowed her head and nodded.

"No she doesn't know." Edward said reading Alice's thoughts.

Alice took my hand and started crying.

"What is it Edward?" I said in shock.

"Bella love, Billy is dead."

Then my whole world went black is I heard Edward scream in his heavenly voice, and Alice cry for Carlisle.

Author's note- What will happen to Jacob? How is Charlie going to deal with this let down? And mainly does Edward and Bella end up married the next week after all the planning? Will Bella realize she can't leave Jacob in this state of mind? Will Bella and Jacob end up together?? Find out next week!

Okay, so you gotta send me a review and remember you guys are all awesome!

lOvE xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haylo210


	2. Chapter 2

I was on the couch, asleep, with no memory on how I got here, at La Push with the whole La Push gang including all Leah, Emily, Charlie, and Edward standing behind me with glass eyes glaring at the spot where a piece of paper lay with a yellow pencil and an eraser. A letter, from who and why I didn't know, all I remember was going shopping with Ben and Angie at Port Angeles and being kidnapped by the Volturi on accident and then being returned safely into Edwards arms and Alice having a vision, but I don't remember what the vision was.

Why in the world was everyone crying? Why was Jacob looking depressed? And mainly, why in the hell was Edward breaking the treaty and hanging out with a pack of werewolves, his mortal enemies, in La Push? And why was Billy allowing such many people in his living room at once? Then it all came to me…

Billy was dead. Gone. Never to walk this world that I soon myself would leave far behind to join Edward. Emotions took over my face and tears spilled down my hot cheeks. I wanted to reach for Jacob, pull his big self into my lap and hug him in the tightest hug possible and stroke his shaggy hair, but, no I couldn't. My heart beat quickened and I tried standing up, but I couldn't. My legs like mash potatoes fell right out from under me.

Icy cold hands reached me first and then big warm ones, both a comfort to me, and both the hands of the guys I loved, one I just loved more. I took one of each and allowed them both to pull me up with an easy movement, not even trying. I let Jacob reach for my other hand, and Edward walked towards the rest of the group allowing us a few minutes alone.

I didn't know how to act, what to say, and how to comfort him, so I pulled him into a hug and allowed him to wrap his tree branch arms around my waist and cry. He did, for a long time. The rest of the group seemed to disappear a little at a time starting with Sam and his wife, Emily, then Leah followed and the rest of the La Push gang, in till only Edward and Charlie stood staring at the piece of paper. Charlie was trying to hold back tears, trying to be brave, but soon emotions overtook his usual confident and smooth face. Edward stood still stunned unable to believe what was happening.

"Bells, I need you." Jacob said moaning as he pressed his hot face to my neck and clung to my waist.

I knew I couldn't hurt Jacob, no matter how much I loved Edward, so I allowed Jacob to cry in my arms even more. First his tears fell like big raindrops splashing my black concert Breaking Benjamin shirt, and soon I was soaked. The tears slowly turned into dry sobs and finally stopped. I let Jacob still hold me close and I started to cry.

Edward whispered something to Charlie and the next thing I noticed was both went towards the kitchen allowing Jacob and I complete privacy. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.

"Bells, Billy is gone." Jacob said whispering in a husky voice not believing his words.

"Jacob." I simply said hugging myself closer to Jacob.

"Bells, he killed himself, and it was their anniversary! It would have been thirty years today, but she died." Jacob said whispering in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I couldn't say anything more.

"In the letter he told me not to cry, but to be strong and led the pack when needed, to watch over Charlie and you, to make sure Edward treated you right, and to make sure the world knew his last wishes." Jacob said trying to smile a brave smile.

"That's not fair!" I tried comforting Jacob.

"Bella, Billy was sick, he had less than two weeks to live and he was dying, he didn't like suffering. I knew this was coming, and soon, Alice told me about it." Jacob said now comforting me in return.

"What? And Alice didn't tell me?" I said in a soft voice.

"She didn't because I told her not to. I want you to be happy, Bells. It would have ruined Edwards and your wedding." Jacob said snuffing back tears.

"Jacob, I can't go get married with you like this." I said with concern.

"Yes you will, Billy's funeral is tomorrow, and after that there will be no more talk of this, ever Bella." Jacob said putting a mild expression of a burden being gone.

"Okay, if you want that…"

"I do. Now for the mean time, I am going to move in with either Charlie or Sam, depending on who will take me in." Jacob said looking towards the kitchen.

"Jacob, I love you." I said not even thinking.

"I know." Jacob simply stated and reached for a tear falling down from my cheek.

"You can stay with Charlie and me…" I was still talking when Jacob's lips pressed tightly against mine.

Half of me was delighted and responding to Jacob, the other half was thinking what the hell am I doing? But, in the end my thoughts responded at random and my hands were knotted in Jacob's hair two minutes later when I realized what had happened.

"Jacob this is too complicated." I said thinking of Edward and how I loved him, more than I loved Jacob…


	3. Chapter 3

"To simply say I love you is a misunderstanding. You are the beat to my lift and the light in my eyes and you will always be in my heart." –Hayley; May 12, 2008

It was around twelve o'clock when I woke from the nightmare that life was playing before my eyes and the voice of a god was talking to me from the window. The sound of the voice that sang me to sleep and the voice of the one I loved, or the one I thought I loved.

It was after the funeral and the sky was bright and shining down on the Forks as not the normal and he was in my window sparkling like a million shiny pieces of glass, his golden eyes focusing on me as I lay down on my bed.

"Bella, Love." His voice reached my ears sending a shock down my back and little hairs started standing up.

"Edward!" I cried and I was in his arms a second later with the ice cold feeling of his body against my warm one.

It felt good being so close to him and being able top cry in his arms as his hands reached into my hair.

"What is wrong my Love?" Edward asked as he gathered me more into his lap.

"I love him." I stated simply.

"Do you love him more than you can ever love me, Love?" Edward asked with so much emotion.

"No, I do not. He is my brother, my friend, not my soon to be husband."

Edward released me from his tree like arms and allowed me to lie on the bed.

"Bella, I love you more than I could ever love anyone in a hundred million more years on this Earth wondering. You are the light to my fire, and the only one I could ever want to be with." His cool voice hit my ears causing me to breathe harder.

"I'm glad to know this, but he lost his father." I stated trying to figure out my thoughts.

"Listen, Love. You may love him as much as you would like to, you can love him more than you love me, I just want you to be happy." Edward stated looking to calm, so calm I wanted to scream.

I walked to the side of my bed and picked up a shirt I left laying by the bed getting ready for the funeral. It was one Alice bought for me a couple days ago for the big move to Alaska.

"Please, Bella. Be happy and dance." Edward was suddenly behind me holding my waist and whispering in my ear.

"I don't want to dance without you."

"Then you won't dance without me, and you will forever have me." Edward picked me up with ease and moved me to the bed.

"Edward?" I was wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Yes, Love?" Edward was smiling and grinning.

"What are you doing?" I was really wondering what he was doing.

"I want you, Bella. And maybe this will make you love me even more." Edward was actually thinking about the conditions.

"Nothing can make me love you anymore than I already do." I said shaking as he tried lifting my shirt over my head.

"Love, I am not playing to do that, yet." Edward was laughing.

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyways I know you love me more than Jacob. Alice told me so." Edward looked into my eyes and I looked into his golden honey colored ones.

Of course Edward was right, I just felt way sorry for Jacob and I really couldn't leave him like this no matter if he said it didn't matter.

"Bella!" Speaking of Jacob, he was sitting in the living room where his bed was now located, in my house screaming for me to come down stairs.

Nice.

"Love, you don't have to go, I don't want you to leave me standing in this room by myself. How about a visit to the house, Alice and Jasper are home for the day and then they are visiting into Alaska for a few days before the wedding." Edward said sounding sweet and I couldn't refuse him.

"Maybe you should quit charming me every five seconds with your charm." I was laughing and hit Edward with a pillow.

"STOP!" It was Jacob.

"What do you want wolf boy? A bone or maybe a kitty cat to chase?" Edward crouched ready to attack.

"EDWARD!"

"Sorry love, he is trying to keep me from you."

"Yes, Jacob." I said looking at the huge figure that some how fit into my small room with Edward and me.

"Nothing just was saying its time for lunch for normal people."

"JACOB!"


End file.
